What Comes Full Circle
by Amethyst -Guardian- Lycure
Summary: Eos is a myth lost to time. Since of days long gone by, she has fallen into complacency. With plans of her pleasant future cut short, she is forced to abruptly change and adapt to her situation. Breaking the rules and becoming a Grey Warden. With her own issues looming ahead. Can she and others gather the army needed to save a desperate country about to fall to ruin? Slight AU.


**What Comes Full Circle**

**Prologue **

**Part I**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon age. Bioware owns every inch of its beautiful self.**  
**

* * *

Eos particularly enjoyed certain mixes of two or more kinds of incense at certain times of the day, or the night. Depending on the time, the situation, and the mood. She didn't realize what time it really was until she heard the small, night bells of the Chantry signal that it was only four in the morning. It was then that she realized just how overly exhausted that she really was after working a day and a half of brewing this entire complicated monstrosity that she was pinning so many of her hopes on.

The hope for Jowan's continued survival and happiness. This was possibly the only way he would be able to survive without truly being made Tranquil_. _In which his soul is trapped inside of his body, practically made into a living puppet to serve the Chantry like Owain and the others. Poor souls either victims or criminals in their own ways. Some innocent, having undergone something horrible or thinking it was a better way of survival in this increasingly dismal physical world she's come to despise more than all else. She hated it. This continuous unending loop of living, going on, and dying again and again. It had a way of making her feel so tired and wanting to just lay down somewhere so dark in the Fade where nobody else could reach her, and go to sleep forever.

She made herself shake her head slightly attempting to wake up and not allow herself to fall into such depressing thoughts. She then rubbed her dark eyes free of the deep sleepiness threatening every moment to consume her utterly carefully with her sleeve. She was so tired, so damn tired of waiting so long for it to be finished. She was really about to give up on this damned concoction just to save herself a bit of sanity. However, she felt a small stab of guilt for even thinking of quitting when she had already invested so much time. So many hours, days, almost two and a half weeks of research. Trying to find each sliver of truth within the journals, consulting the spirits of healing and faith and any form of knowledge that hesitantly gave her the information needed for this to work. Avoiding the darker ones always offering things, in which the price was almost always a little too high. Gathering all the materials needed, every single ingredient and component all over the face of Thedas was needed to fully complete her project. It cost her a small fortune and several weeks of trying to do everything in secrecy.

Only a select few were allowed to know, people who could trust her with her considered _older_ brothers bleak future. If only people truly _knew._ Maker only knew if he was to survive this at all. Jowan was so weak-willed, but tried so hard about trying to succeed in his education. However his impatience tended to dictate a lot of what he did. He tended to easily give up and take paths considered unconventional or just _wrong_. Doing things she didn't want him doing. A lot of things that garnered him a lot of unwanted attention she needed at avoid at all costs. All the years spent with him, trying to keep him on the straight and narrow. Slowly going down the drain because of Uldred's macabre interest in what clearly was darker, and blood magic's. For another one of those times in her life she found herself truly fearing what would happen to him if she botched this. Jowan was one of the only people left in this world who carried her blood, her power in his spirit and veins. She would turn to look at him, he had so much talent notwithstanding her gifts to him. So much potential residing in his young form just waiting to be tapped into. Unfortunately he didn't realize it, and probably never would with the rate he was going. The strange mismatched group of people he'd been associating with for almost seven months now were starting to cause enough of a problem.

Uldred who she knew was the self-imposed leader among the young, doe-eyed sheep and potentially radical, idealistic child were being pulled along with his tide. Other than that she knew he studied nonstop. Doing so much more, gone farther than most _magic-touched _would ever try and master their _gift. _It was one of the reasons why she wanted so much to ensure he would live a very long, fruitful life with someone who could very well possibly give him what he needed. Which was the sense of total freedom away from this kind of unique bondage the _mage-touched _were more or less forced into when their _gift_ manifested at that young, tender age. The brutal way the children were ripped from their mothers, something grating her upon her very existence…

She breathed deeply in the strange mix of sandalwood and mint to again clear her senses. Making things unordinary clear despite how exhausted she felt. Almost relishing the combined incense infused with her power and lyrium sharpened her senses and kept back the call of sleep awhile longer. Again. Her heart sped up a few beats. Everything seemed to shimmer around her. This needed to be done. Soon. So soon so Irving, or Maker forbid Gregoire walks into the First Enchanters office seeing the mess she made on the entirety of one of the long tables. Situated on the right hand corner was a incense burner made out hardened crystalline orichalcum.

Crafted into the shape of a sitting mabari painted a deep, silvery steel grey, eyes with two tiny, shiny inlaid emeralds to give them color. A black ring around the left eye. His canine chops pulled back, tongue lulling out the side of his mouth into a massive cheeky grin. She could fondly remember his usual lazy stubby tailed ass, and loving him entirely. He looked almost exactly like her old friend. Endowed with her power, the ever cocky bastard remained young for fifty years before that. Survived the Taint, old age, and just about every injury unimaginable. Only to die, sacrificing himself when a powerful _Dreamer-_abomination with so much raw power somehow managed to get the upper hand. Jumping in front of a blast powered by a mix of fire and blood magic. She killed it, mercilessly afterward. Lost to the rage of her own failure of protecting his back. She was not his master, but his partner, his friend…

A very good friend of hers, a dwarf she actually liked, owed her a favor and spent an entire long five years making her the burner, an image of her wild friend. So she could always keep a piece of him with her. Despite that the object was nothing more than a mere imitation of the real thing, it was priceless to her. The thing itself was infused with some of her power, making it react and emit distinct vibrations coupled with a sheer wail that sounded some sort of bestial howl that grew only in volume depending on the level of danger that got anywhere near it. She smiled softly at the thought of her old friend, who like all else, came back to her when the Maker saw fit she deserved to have those she loved back again. it's the way reincarnation worked, for the most part.

The rest of the long table before her; being off to the right she was using was littered all over with everything she needed or wanted for this project. One portion of the table covered with several thick open tomes, most of them journals in several different languages spanning the entirety of both worlds. Most of them from this world. One from the Imperium. Another almost entirely in elvish. Unfortunately one being a complicated grimore she had gotten from Flemeth a very long time ago, goodness knows where the pseudo deity obtained it. Thankfully, not too much of a loss. Each of the covers had a different color to it. Depending on the age of each they were all fairly well preserved. Even the oldest book, almost a millenia old somehow managed to stay in relatively great condition. All which aided her greatly. Eos never kept her own notes far behind, somewhat scattered all over and around the journals in a rather neat, organized mess. Somehow she knew where each and every one of the pieces of parchment was. It wasn't easy. In front of her a few cauldrons, only two needed. The main one which contained the volatile mixture, one of the most complex things she's tried creating, and doing it right without it blowing up in her face. Which it would possibly.

She jumped a little bit when she felt a distinct sensation of someone's distinct presence made itself known. Someone she knew well. She knew who it was well from their energy, and it was her teacher Sialla walking in using a bit of her power to make the door open somewhat. Revealed by the multiple energy wisps floating all about at Eos's will around the entire room. The usually quiet woman seemed to just ghost in. Overwhelmingly long, dark hair the color of rich mahogany was kept back in a seemingly loose braid stopped at her mid-back, almost her waist. Uncannily tall for an elf, as tall as a human woman almost. Having rather nice curves showcased nicely in her enchanted clothing. Carrying the grace of the _ages_ along with her, seeming to float in with the unusually long emerald and blue-silvery colored outlined robes she almost always wore. Almost too fair skinned, causing the deep green _Vallaslin_ depicting the ancient mother _Mythal _to seem even more prominent. As did her strange, cat-like purely mossy green eyes that belayed the ancient intelligence of someone who always _knew_ way too much in her gaze. Only those who were more observant could easily better decipher what the mentally older woman could hide.

"I see your not done yet." She stated in her trademark calm tone, despite how quiet it seemed to carry across the room a certain heaviness with it. Her footsteps also silent as a ghost. When Eos raised her head she could see Sia was holding a small, dark blue clay cup in each slender hand steaming hot something-her heightened senses telling her-was green tea! Hurrah!

Eos couldn't help but smile wearily at the beautiful elven woman who looked no more than her mid-twenties just by a glance. What most people would see was a beautiful dalish lass no less. What a laugh.

"I believe I almost have it finished." She said quietly as well, content with just resting her voice hoarse from all the dual-toned chanting for the many minor continued spells needing many, many repeating like a manta to get parts of the mixture to come pleasantly together. She mentally hoped to higher powers that it was working…

The countless hours of trying to get this insanity to finally result in what she wanted was leaving her ready to give up. Again. She knew her mentor sensed just how she was feeling, because she held out one of the tiny cups that would give her a rather nice dose of something she desperately needed. So in order to take it she slipped off the enchanted simple off-white gloves made for just the purpose of handling the increasingly dangerous half-concoction potentially acidic even to her own kind of skin. Carefully setting her chosen twin tools down on a decidedly clean spot on the table untouched by her magic and everything else around her. She would need to wear them again when she was done with her much needed liquid snack.

"Thank you…" She whispered taking what was offered and took a long, uninterrupted sip of the tea. Relishing in the immediate warmth enveloping her throat, and moments later her half-empty belly. Eos couldn't help but emit a quiet moan with the sensations, the sense of heat her body craved more than anything else, other than Cullen's warm body at the nights she could have him. Without the worry of being caught by anyone else. She let herself emit another more calmed, tired sigh as she felt some energy between to her literally weary limbs. Almost too distracted to notice the strange mixture in the bigger cauldron on the table in front of her slowly change to a more darker, thicker maroon color. It made her smile just a little bit. Once it looked truly like someone else's blood, it was said it would be just about complete. The color of blood. The color of true life. From the bodies of humans and mortals that carried such strange essence in their bodies like most warm-blooded mammals. They had red blood too, but not quite the normal blood they were supposed these days.

People here in their current territory for the last, almost thirty years have guessed the truth about her, about her mentor. But never really had the gall to say anything because of their protective role in the immense tower housing the majority of mages within Ferelden. The _magic-touched _could barely comprehend what they were capable of, the less inclined even more so ignorant to the truth of it all. And still they stayed in their set jobs of trying to teach these subtly captive people what it truly men't to be connected to such unimaginable fantasies of something just out of their reach until they've lived enough years and could understand what they couldn't before. If they open their eyes and accepted what was in front of them. Sialla, one of the _Ancient_ staying in the confines of their home, of this world understood so much more so, allowing her to comprehend what most would not be able to, See what could not be seen. She was at Flemeth's level, and had been for what seemed like forever. One day Eos would be able to see from that standpoint, something she looked forward to on some level once it was time she did so. And it wasn't too unusual to be afraid of that. To not be able to see from a mortals standpoint anymore.

"It seems you've almost finished with what you are doing." Sialla's subtle dalish accent roused her from her thoughts, again, from the emotions she rather not feel until she was ready to sort them out some more. She nodded. Quietly sipping more of the tea Sialla was so gracious to have made for her. Once again thankful that she didn't stop her on this self-imposed mission that was so important to her. Jowan despite all of his idiocy should not have to suffer a potential fate worse than death, for death could be equally merciful to most people if inclined so. She didn't know for sure. They did not have to agree on how Jowan be dealt with, but this wouldn't stop her from doing what she thought she should do.

"Mmmmm…" Her jewel colored eyes shifted towards the ongoing experiment with an irritable feeling welling up within the pit of her stomach. If the elven woman said she was almost finished. By the _Maker_ she _really_ hoped she was…

Eos downed the rest of the tea knowing that might've been a bad idea to do so. But this needed to be finished, for all of their sakes. And to finally get a full nights sleep lasting probably a few days. At least. Hopefully in Cullen's strong arms and his morning wood poking against her in the morning through those loose cotton leggings he usually wore to bed. Sweet, chivalrous Cullen who wanted nothing more than to stay by her side and watch over her, for as fate would allow. Not that she would mind something like that. Being together with him…

Despite the fact he was a child raised by the Chantry, being a strict product of it…

He was truly a gift from the Maker. Cullen was not so different from some of the men she had entangled with before. Young, impressionable. Still as bright as a child, an adolescent teenager inside of a mans body stumbling around trying to get a foothold in things, in what now was his mortal life. Idealistic. Kind. All she could do was guide him about and show him the things she knew. Slow wade him through the many aspects of white and black, show him in the controversial grays inbetween. That was all she could do for someone who had a soul so unready for what life truly had to offer. Maybe in another lifetime or two he would be ready for the more complicated things that would most likely drive him away at this point in time.

It didn't mean she didn't love him. She did. Love the man who gave her so much in the aspect of companionship over the years which men't breaking his vow of chastity over and over. But she was sure the Maker would understand what they were doing wasn't so bad. In fact it was one of the best things they could do to pass the time as long as they were careful.

She didn't need anymore children of hers running about. Sialla's done it a few times. So has Niall. That part of their continued existence was over now. For now, at least. Sialla's evergreen eyes knew what she was thinking. She almost always knew what she was thinking because they used to be fairly similar. Used to truly be the teacher needed in those bygone days basically a millenia ago. She just smiled a soft, understanding smile waiting for whatever she had on her mind, if she wanted to talk about it.

Eos was quiet as she waved her hand again, again, and again in a circular motion close to the cauldron making sure the long, thin metallic black spoon slowly kept stirring the mixture at its right pace. The speed needed at the moment. A small spark of element making the small fire keeping the main cauldron hot just a touch more hotter. Perfect, at the moment.

"Its good so far, I _think_." Eos turned her eyes back to the elven woman with some hints of curiosity.

"But with some of your input…" The hard look in that ageless gaze rendered her silent. No need to ask her further. Or suffer her silent wrath. If it hadn't been for some intervention on the First Enchanter and Knight Commanders part she would have been sent along with Wynne and Francesca to Ostagar by now. Gone since four days ago, Sia was understandably worried about Fran. The unusually _other_ quiet woman originating from Rivain was a permanent companion at Sia's side. Her own painful past and the reasons why her mentor brought her along to here in the first place were of her own. It would be increasingly rude to ask until Fran was ready to divulge such details. Especially about their boisterous sex life clearly hidden away from prying eyes. Something Eos herself did not care enough to know about.

"I understand. But I wish for this to work, _Ama_." She breathed urgently, lightly placing the empty cup on another one of the rare clean spots on the table. Carefully picking up each of the gloves one by one and pulling them fully onto her hands. They came up about to her wrists. The intense look in her eyes fixing on her mentor for a few moments, then back to what she was working on. She picked up a small bowl that had common, powdered elf root inside of it and tipped the bowl over the hot cauldron. Watching closely as some sprinkled in, enough as she thought was needed and stopped. Placing it back from where she got it. The almost white smoke emitting from the cauldron suddenly turned to a much darker, more ominous color. Almost black. The demonic ichor she added a few hours earlier was reacting now. Was this what she needed?

Sialla smiled a little into her cup as she sipped, something Eos just briefly noticed. From the near erratic writings of one of Sia's old colleagues she could guess it was now time to add a fire and spirit crystals.

She glanced over, seeing what remained in the bowls and grinned. Only two of each were needed, since frost rocks and metal shards were needed in the beginning. With a third and final tired sigh she dropped each of them in. Almost silently murmuring a few words in Arcanum.

Using a dual-toned voice one more time. _Magic-touched _from the darker lands such as the Tevinter Imperium would always come up with something like this.

"_How many of those bastards would come up with something like this?" _Her eyes darkened in anger, frustration at the people who literally were the bane of her and Sialla's continued existence.

"_How many must continue to suffer at the hands of the evil those __**animals **__who do nothing but encourage the potential of the Fade spilling into this world all day long…?" _She willed the tears threatening to spill to dry. Eos would not allow those people…those _animals_ to get to her again. No…

She fully stood up as the contents of the cauldron began to take on a bright glow, a luminescence despite its dark coloring. It was time for the sealing agent.

"Sia." She murmured and her mentor sighed quietly, standing up. Placing her cup down on the table, she turned and went over to the door. Taking a dense black cloth along with her as she locked it, placing the cloth down and bunching it entirely under the visible crack of the large door. This would disturb some of those more sensitive to this. Hopefully not too much. Gregoire would be possibly foaming at the mouth if he knew what she was up too. That make her grin a little. Sialla rolled her eyes.

Eos turned her head to the side. Her eyes brightening, slitting like a reptiles showing just a little of lighter and darker blues showing in her irises. Dry, light naturally red lips without the need of any kind of color pulled back into a eerie snarl almost. Two faint, small twin fangs replacing her canines as she began to emit a strange weak human growl. That swiftly began to change into a distinct quiet _hiss _slowly growing in volume. Becoming from a warning to an outright threat as if someone decided to get in her face.

Sialla watched with a blank look as Eos slipped off one of her gloves and brought her right thumb up to the faint fangs protruding from her upper lip. Dragging the skin of her thumb across one creating a jagged trail of a wound across causing blood to well up and spill over. Deep, dark crimson colored blood. A great part of the essence of life that existed within this strange physical world. She turned her thumb over and pinched it with her forefinger. Letting several drops of her blood fall into the nearly complete mixture. It turned into the dark maroon color needed. She couldn't see the bright glow of her iris colored eyes, the light slowly enveloping the entirety of her body. Clad in her own robes made to label her an apprentice, like Jowan and just about all the other _younger _ones who havent undergone the Harrowingas of yet. A great number of them soon will. Some will die. Fewer will become Tranquil.

"_Jowan…_"A sudden powerful surge of emotion welled up inside of her. Emotions that would describe the potential fury and desperation of a mother wolf who would do anything to protect what belonged to her. No matter what happened she would protect the foolish boy with every fiber of her being. Even more than that. Nothing would stand in her way of giving him what he's wanted in his entire life. Nothing!

Without even trying she began calling out to, opening herself up to the Beyondand the darkness of it. Some other parts considered much to dangerous for normal Dreamers_. _And others who could walk the Fade and know of it. Her inner light calling out to many, many good and bad spirits both human and not so. She ignored them for favor of calling up upon her power letting it well up inside of her body causing her skin to shimmer faintly.

Dark, chin-length raven blue hair so dark it was almost black within the rooms dim light seemed to pull itself out of its hair band and fall around her pretty face in shimmering waves and half-curls. Almost like numerous faint little stars seemed literally set into her air, as tiny little glittering things.

The rest of the room almost seemed alive, aglow with her power as the incense began to glow faintly itself. Almost visible in a multitude of colors wafting through the room in its own faint iridescent ebb and flow around them.

Apparently the brightest within was Eos, the main cauldron, and Sialla as well. Their bodies glowing so brightly attracting much more than she thought was possible. She would need to be quick!

She glanced down, over at one of the smaller bowls where in the middle of it lay a single perfectly oval shaped diamond carrying its own particular brilliant glow. Eos picked it up and rolled it in her palms. Adding a little _fire_, _lightening_, purely _heat_ to the object causing it to glow so brightly and make it seem almost like some sort of strange mirror shining with what looked like unending moonlight. Her eyes flashed briefly as she then added the _cold_. Some green _earth_ energy. And truly _gold_ and _blue_ energies of the _spirit_. Truly…

The entirety of the jewel she held in her gloved hand was so beautiful. It seemed like a waste to just allow the thing to be tainted, to be stained by a color so dirty compared to how it was now. _It looked flawless_.

No matter how she felt, she pushed those _useless_ feelings away knowing this had to be done.

Eos held her hand over the large cauldron. Grimacing as she felt a multitude of spirits literally beginning to turn their awareness to her. Like a whole room full of people who desired the sort of energy she was giving off into the ether. And she was the shining beacon in the darkness many of the darker spirits would try their damndest to get their claws on. Or hands. Really, it varied with them. Sialla watched her silently, but urgently as she was grimacing a little herself. Her brow furrowed just the slightest. Worry in her eyes. She dropped the diamond into the cauldron, into the mixture with a quiet enough _splash! _The sound unusually loud, carrying across the room.

"_**So mote it be.**_" Eos said with an even tone, covering her eyes as the contents of the cauldron flashed and in less than a moment emitted the brightest of lights engulfing the entire room.

Sialla couldn't help but gasp as it all came to acute fruition. Had she done it?

"_**Wow…" **_Eos said quietly as Irving's office was literally bathed in overwhelmingly warm light.

This would definitely get some attention from someone in _this _world…


End file.
